The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Dahlia plant, botanically known as Dahlia hybrida and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘BKDAOBI’.
The new Dahlia plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Maasdijk, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new container Dahlia plants that have a freely basal branching habit, and large decorative inflorescences with attractive ray floret coloration.
The new Dahlia plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Dahlia hybrida ‘BKDADO’, disclosed in U.S. Plant Pat. No. 28,287. The new Dahlia plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single flowering plant from within a population of plants of ‘BKDADO’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands in April, 2013.
Asexual reproduction of the new Dahlia plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Maasdijk, The Netherlands since June, 2013 has shown that the unique features of this new Dahlia plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.